tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:DaisyRS3.png|Daisy as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:DaisyRS5.png File:DaisyRS6.png File:BullsEyesRS1.png|Toby and Daisy File:Bull's-EyesRS5.png|Daisy with Champion File:MavisRS2.png|Daisy as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:SnowProblemRS5.png|Daisy stuck in the snow as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasComesHomeRS2.png File:ThomasComesHomeRS3.png|Daisy with George File:ThomasComesHomeRS4.png File:ThomasComesHomeRS7.png File:Wired-UpRS1.png|Daisy with Thomas, Percy, Toby, Wilbert and Henrietta File:RabbitsRS3.png File:EelsOnWheelsRS1.png File:EelsOnWheelsRS4.png Miscellaneous File:Awdry'sDaisymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Daisy File:Daisy-layout.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast(TheRev.W.Awdrybook)30.png|Percy, Thomas, Daisy and Toby File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel18.png File:ThomasandtheHurricane6.png|Daisy as illustrated by Stephen Lings File:FamousEngines43.jpeg|Daisy in Famous Engines File:DaisyRailwayMap.png|Daisy in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:DaisySurprisePacket.png|Daisy in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Daisy(episode)15.png|Daisy in the second series File:Daisy(episode)21.png|Daisy, Percy and Toby File:Daisy(episode)22.png|Daisy at Elsbridge File:Daisy(episode)25.png File:Daisy(episode)30.png File:Percy'sPredicament1.png File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:Percy'sPredicament38.png File:BullsEyes11.png|Daisy in the fourth series File:BullsEyes12.png|Toby and Daisy File:BullsEyes17.png File:BullsEyes44.png|Daisy with Champion File:BullsEyes50.png|Daisy in her shed File:RustytotheRescue26.png|Daisy on the Other Railway File:CallingAllEngines!231.png|Daisy with 'Arry and Mavis in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!240.png|Daisy in a Calling All Engines! Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!433.png|Daisy's windows File:CallingAllEngines!241.png|Daisy at Kellsthorpe Road CGI Series File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure947.png|Daisy in full CGI File:RyanandDaisy1.png|Daisy's wheels File:RyanandDaisy2.png File:RyanandDaisy6.png|Daisy with a bull in the twentieth series File:RyanandDaisy48.png File:RyanandDaisy108.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt57.png|Daisy with Stafford at Knapford File:TheWaySheDoesIt85.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt88.png|Daisy as an impromptu puppet stage File:TheRailcarAndTheCoaches2.PNG File:TheRailcarAndTheCoaches18.PNG|Daisy with Thomas in winter File:TheRailcarAndTheCoaches29.png File:TheRailcarandtheCoaches59.png File:TheRailcarandtheCoaches80.png|Daisy being checked over at Knapford File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain68.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain72.png|A closeup of Daisy's wheels File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain78.png|Daisy's derailment File:TheGreatRace93.png|Daisy with Flynn, Belle and Henry in The Great Race File:SpringtimeforDiesel25.png|Daisy with broken springs in the twenty-first series File:SpringtimeforDiesel26.png|Daisy's interior in CGI File:SpringtimeforDiesel92.png|Daisy with Den and Dart File:SpringtimeforDiesel111.png|Daisy with Diesel File:AMostSingularEngine14.png|Daisy with Skiff File:AMostSingularEngine58.png|Daisy with Ryan File:AMostSingularEngine102.png|Daisy with Harvey File:AMostSingularEngine122.png File:AMostSingularEngine129.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas9.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas24.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas34.png|Daisy at Arlesburgh West File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas78.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas140.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor7.png|Daisy, Donald and Douglas in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Daisy in Thomas' memory File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1311.png|Daisy seen in Big World! Big Adventures! File:WhatRebeccaDoes101.png|Daisy with Rebecca in the twenty-second series File:WhatRebeccaDoes102.png File:SchoolofDuck18.png|Daisy at Knapford with Duck and Thomas File:SchoolofDuck87.png Miscellaneous File:Daisywithnameboard.png|Daisy with nameboard File:DVDBingo51.png|Daisy in DVD Bingo File:Daisy'sModelSpecifcation.PNG|Daisy's model specifications File:Daisy's_Face_References.jpg|Daisy's face references Promotional Material File:Daisy(episode)49.png File:Daisy28.png File:Daisy11.png File:Percy'sPredicament54.png File:BullsEyesPhoto10.png File:BullsEye69.jpg File:DaisyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:CGIDaisyPromo.png File:DaisyCGIpromo.png File:DaisyCGIpromo2.png File:DaisyCGIpromo4.png File:Daisyhead-onCGIpromo.png|A head-on CGI promo of Daisy Others File:DaisyPromoArt1.png File:DaisyOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:DaisyERTLPromo2.png File:DaisyERTLPromo.JPG File:Daisypromotionalart.jpg File:Take-AlongDaisyPromo.jpg|Take-Along promo File:DaisyHeadOnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:DaisyJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnDaisyPromoArt.gif File:Daisyheadonpromoart.png File:Daisysideviewart.png|Promo art File:DaisyPromoArt.png|Promo art File:DaisyJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie as illustrated by Owen Bell File:HenryandtheGhostTrain2.png|Daisy and Henry as illustrated by Ken Stott File:Daisy(StoryLibrarybook)4.png|Daisy as illustrated by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith File:DaisyandDiesel9.png|Daisy in a magazine story File:ADeskforDaisy!10.png File:SweetScent6.jpg|Daisy covered in jam File:Percy'sPredicamentmagazinestory10.png Daisy Coloring Sheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet File:DaisyatDayOutWithThomas.jpg|Daisy at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DOWTThomasAndDaisy.jpg|Daisy and Thomas File:Thomas, Wilbert and Daisy at the DFR in 1998.jpg|Daisy with Thomas and Wilbert at the Dean Forest Railway File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayDaisy.jpg|Daisy at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:DaisyatZuidLimburgseStoomtreinMaatschappij .JPG|Daisy at the Zuid Limburgse Stoomtre in Maatschappij File:Daisy'sprototype.jpg|Daisy's basis Merchandise File:ERTLDaisy.gif|ERTL Prototype File:ErtlPrototypeDaisy.png File:ERTLDaisy.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLDaisy.png|Original ERTL packaging File:ERTLDaisyTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:PrototypeTakeAlongDaisy.jpg|Prototype Take Along File:Take-AlongDaisy.jpg|Take Along File:Daisywooden.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|2007 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDaisy.JPG|Brio File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeDaisy.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasDaisy.jpg|My First Thomas model File:BandaiTECDaisy.png|Bandai TECS File:NakayoshiDaisy.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DeAgostiniDaisy.jpg|De Agostini File:SchmidDaisyFigurine.jpg|Schmid File:SchmidDaisyMusicBox.png|Schmid Music Box File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Daisy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:DaisyTradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of Daisy ru:Дейзи/Галерея Category:Images of Daisy Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Diesel locomotive galleries